Danny's back
by Selena0612
Summary: Tori used to get abused by Danny while she was with him when she was going to Sherwood. She sees him with cat and is really scared that he's gonna make Cat his next victim. But will Cat believe her? Some twists :)
1. Chapter 1

~Tori's POV~

Today's just another day of me getting ready for school at Hollywood Arts. I put on my clothes and pink Lipstick after I brush my teeth.

I walk downstairs and see Trina getting some cereal from the box."Hey sister! You want some cereal?" She asks."Sure." Trina gets another bowl and pours some milk and cereal in it. "but why are you so happy cause you would never do that for me." I say questionably. "Because I got a role on a Spanish show called Divertisimo. I'm gonna out out the flyers at lunch." Trina says smiling.

She pushes a paper in my face with the name on it."But if it's in Spanish, why would be in American channel?" I ask eating a spoon of my cereal."It's not." She replies."Ok, but- never mind." I say.

When I finish my cereal, I grab my little purse and go out the house. I walk to school since I don't want Trina to drive me. Whenever I go with her it's really embarrassing especially when she starts singing.

When I get to School I head over to where Andre,beck and...Jade is."Hey guys, what's up?" I say."Nothin'" Andre says.

I turn a round for a second and see...DANNY! What the hell is he doing Here! Danny is my ex-boyfriend from Sherwood, my old high school. I have a secret that no one knows about. No One.

Danny used to punch me, hit me, and hurt me so much really badly. He would come to my house unexpectedly and make me say I forgot that he was taking me out when he was really taking me to his bedroom to hurt me. I have no idea why he did it though. Did it give him pleasure to see me hurt or hurt me? Did he just want to take his anger out on me?

In the beginning he was kind, nice, and didn't hurt me at all. But over the months it started. The first time he did it was when he invited me to his family BBQ. He also took my virginity that same day.

_~Flashback~_

-_inside Danny's room-_

_"Thanks for inviting me to your family Barbecue." I say smiling."Your welcome." Danny replies kindly. I close my eyes leaning in to kiss him. I was an inch away from his lips but he slapped me in my left cheek. _

_I hold onto it."Why'd you do that to me Danny!" I say."Shut up you bitch." He replies and pushes me onto his bed. He rips off all my clothes and thrusts into me really hardly making me sream."Shut the FUCK up! I will hurt you even more if you continue to scream." He says. I put a hand over my mouth to muffle my sreams. He finishes inside of me. _

_~end of flashback~ _

Luckily I didn't get pregant. I thought Danny didn't do it purposely because he drank a few beers that day but when I asked him about it, he says he remembers everything he did.

Oh shoot he's coming this way.

I hide myself in between Andre and Beck."Tori what are-" I cut Beck off."Shhh!" I say.

"Okay sorry, what are you doing?" Beck whispers."My ex-boyfriend is right there." I say pointing to Danny.

"Hey TORI are you still coming with me to the mall tomorrow?" Jade says loud enough for Danny to hear. I so Fucking Hate her."I Hate you Jade!" I say. She smirks

Danny comes over and I move away from my hiding spot."Hi." Danny says."What do you want? leave me alone." I say."You don't need to be so Bitchy, I just came and said hi." He says.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him."The question is what are you doing here? Aren't only talented kids go here?" Danny says."I said that same thing to her on her first day." Jade chimes in."Shut up Jade!" I say.

I was about to say something else but before I could, I see Cat running down the stairs screaming. Before I could ask her what's wrong she jumped into Danny's arms and kissed him.

**Cliffhanger! Hey guys I know this is really bad...but I tried at least :) It was also a bit short sorry :( tell me what u think about it in the reviews. I might continue it but I'm not really sure. **


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews

ScottyBgood- I'm thinking of making Steven come into the story as Tori's Boyfriend, but I'm still not sure :) And I might add a part where Danny and Jade have a fight.

grandprincessanastasiaromanov5- Thanks :)

GOLDDRAGON34- I love your example of where Tori talks to Jade and the two of them can help Cat. I'm for sure using that in the book :)

Joshua(guest)- lol :D

Thank you guys for all of the kind reviews! They mean so much to me :)

_I was about to say something else but before I could, I see Cat running down the stairs screaming. Before I could ask her what's wrong she jumped into Danny's arms and kissed him._

My jaw slightly dropped, not noticeable, but the expression of shock on my face was.

"Looks like someone's jealous." Jade says nudging my arm. I give her a glare.

"Hey guys! This is my new Boyfriend Danny." Cat says when she lets go from Danny. Beck and Andre wave, Jade does nothing and so do I."Danny these are my friends, Beck, Andre, Jade and Tor-" I cut Cat off.

"Don't introduce me to him. I already know who he his. In the inside and out." I say crossing my arms."and don't introduce me to her." Danny adds on.

"Oh, you guys already met in the hallways?" Cat asks. I shake my head."No, That use to be..." I gulp cause I wish I didn't need to even say he was my ex-Boyfriend. "My Boyfriend." Cat loudly gasps looking sad."No,no, it's okay Cat don't feel bad. It's okay." I say to her. She starts to smile."Ok!" She replies.

"Hey do you guys do you want to-" Before I finish my question Cat and Danny were Kissing again, Beck and Jade started kissing, so it left me and Andre just standing there feeling awkward."What was your question?" Andre asks."you wanna go grab some lunch?" I ask."Ya, sure." He replies.

We walk outside. We both get a salad from fetus and try to find a table. We find one and sit down "Woah. Today there's not a lot of tables as usual. I wonder why." I say."Me too." Andre says.

Beck,Jade,Cat, and Danny start walking towards the table. Beck,Jade, and Cat sit down.

"Aren't you gonna sit down Danny?" Cat asks. Danny shakes his head."No, I can't I have to go." Danny says sadly which seems totally fake."Ok bye." Cat says and kisses him. Danny waves and leaves.

We were really quiet-Until Trina gets onto the stage."Tori, What. Is. Your. Sister. Doing?" Beck asks planing his forehead, turning the next way."Don't ask me. I'm not related to her." I say. Taking a bite of my salad.

"Hey everyone! I'm gonna be on this Spanish show called Divertisimo and I want you all to watch it." Trina says into the microphone. She continues."I'm handing out these orange papers with the name on it so you can look it up! And thank you all for staying!" No wonder so much people are here. She forced them to!

The papers randomly dropped from the sky and I get one what fell in front of me."Divertisimo. Chanel 1578. PLEASE WATCH." Andre says reading it from the paper."Vega, I'm sorry for you." Jade says patting my back.

"Jade will you come with me to the mall?" Sinjin says comes out of nowhere."No!" Jade says plainly."Why not!" He asks."West, I'm sorry for you." I whisper to her. She glares at me and I smile."Because...Cause Tori has a playdate with me!" Jade says."Right tori?" She adds on. No I don't! If I don't say yes she will chase me and attempt to kill me with scissors.

"yeah...Yes...Tonight...at...8..30" I say shakily."Oh ok. Can't miss a play date!" Sinjin says running off."Meet you at your house Vega 8:30. Be there." Jade says."Your really gonna come?" Tori asks."Ya." Jade says.

"Anyways Where's Robbie?" I ask."He flew to Mexico." Cat says."I'm serious." Cat adds on.

"Cat I think you mean he flew to Mexico, in a plane." Beck says."Oh yeah! That's the name of the thing that flys around and gets you to different country's! Thanks Beck!" Cat says and hugs Beck around his waist. He smiles.

"Hands off my boyfriend!" Jade barks at Cat. Cat's body jerks and let's go of beck."Jeez, Jade don't have to be so mean to Cat. She was just hugging me." Beck says. Cat looks like she's about to cry but holds it in.

"Ya, but I don't touch her boyfriend, she shouldn't be touching mine!" Jade replies. Cat starts crying."Jade, you are so mean! I don't like you! I hate you!" Cat says. She gets up and leaves the table.


	3. Chapter 3

Athors Note:

I decided I'll do some twists in the story so it kinda gets a little more interesting :)

Reviews

ScottyBgood- for ur question, I don't really have a great understanding of what it means. I think u mean that when Jade says."Ya, but I dont touch her boyfriend, she shouldn't be touching mine!" If she's referring to Robbie or Danny. In that case she's referring to Danny. If it's not what u meant just PM me :)

torixbeck(guest)- huh? :)

_**"Ya, but I don't touch her boyfriend, she shouldn't be touching mine!" Jade replies. Cat starts crying."Jade, you are so mean! I don't like you! I hate you!" Cat says. She gets up and leaves the table.**_

~Jade's POV~

Everyone gasps except for me. I guess they did cause Cat told me she hated me. She never really says that. But I don't give a shit that she went to go weep in some corner. She shouldn't be touching my boyfriend. Even though she's my friend I don't want anyone touching him except for me.

"Aren't you gonna go see what happened to Cat? She's your only bestfriend in fact your only friend!" Tori says. Oh I so fucking hated Tori since day one! She a entire new story!

The reason I'm going to her house is because I want to pretend to become her friend and use her a bit. Plus see if she'll tell me any secrets, so later I can spread them. I'm very sneaky and dangerous.

"Oh ya! Thank for reminding me to do that Vega! Like I wasn't gonna do it!" I say sarcastically. If Tori didn't say to go see what happened to Cat, I want going to, so I was lying about the last sentence, but I don't care.

I get up from the table and walk in the direction Cat did.

"Cat! Cat, where are you!" I call out.

Then I hear sniffles coming from the janitors closet. Guhhh... is this turning out to be a movie or something?

I open the door and see Cat curled up, head down and siting against the wall."Cat, I'm sorry. You know I don't like anyone touching my boyfriend except for me. But I'll never yell at you again." I say as nice as possible.

She puts her head up."you pinkie promise?" She asks sticking out her pinkie. If it'll get me back to the lunch table for me to get back to eating and NOT MAKE ME WASTE MORE TIME HERE, I also stick out my pinkie."I pinkie promise." I reply.

"Ok." Cat says and starts to smile again. I reach out my hand for her to help her get up. I did that because I want to make it look like I care, when it's really the opposite.

"Come on, let's hurry back to the lunch table." I say."Ok."

We start walking back to the table where beck and them are. We sit back down."Looks like Jade apologized for once in her life." Tori said. I ignore her and get back to eating

~8:30 p.m.~

I'm driving to vega's house. I park at the side of her house, get my bag of stuff like my clothes from the trunk and walk to her front door. I knock.

"Who is it?" Tori asks."Open the door Vega!" I say opens the door."Hello Jade, come-" I walk in before she could finish her sentence."Do you want to come to my bedroom?" Tori asks."Ya, whatever." I reply.

I follow her upstairs into her bedroom."What do you want to play Vega?" I ask."Wanna play truth or dare?" She asks."Sure you start."I say.

Tori: Truth or Dare?

Me: Dare

Tori: I dare you to be nice to me for the whole week

Guhh... I hate her! I can't do that! It's impossible!

"N-"Tori cuts me off "Aww...Is Jadey scared she's gonna fail?" Tori asks in a baby voice."Fine! I could do that!" I reply.

Me: Truth or dare

Tori: Truth

Me: Were you ever raped?

I say in a jokingly way knowing Tori would say 'no' but she doesn't reply.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

IM SO SORRY GUYS! It's been so long! I was almost done the chapter but my ipad charger broke so I wanted wait until I got a new one so I could finish the chapter I finally got it today.

Also HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!

Reviews

Day6- Thanks :)

ScoobyBgood- Ya...Next time...:) And Thank you for always reviewing great ideas what I could use.

Joshua(guest)- Well you thought right :)

torixbeck(guest)- I'm sorry :( I would, but i don't think it would fit well with the chapter topic

_**Me: Truth or dare?**_

_**Tori: Truth**_

_**Me: Were you ever raped?**_

_**I say jokingly knowing Tori would say 'no' but she doesn't answer**_

Tori's POV

Should I tell her about Danny and what happened? Was that considered Rape? Should I trust her?

"Yes." I say. I can't believe I let that slip out my mouth."What the- you were Raped?" Jade asks in shock."Ya." I say looking down. Surprisingly she hugs me.

"Do you know who raped you though?" Jade asks."Ya, but do you promise not to tell anyone?"

I ask Jade."I cross my heart and hope to die." Jade replies.

"Well I don't know if it's considered rape but...Danny did it." I say."DANNY RAPED YOU?" Jade yelled."Shhh!" I say."Sorry, but he raped you? It doesn't really make any sense cause he was your boyfriend right?" Jade asks."Ya, like I said I'm not sure if it's considered rape, but I'll tell you what happened." I reply.

I tell her what happened.

"Oh my god I so sorry for you." Jade says."Thanks, but he's not with me anymore so that's a relive." I say."BUT NOW HES WITH CAT!" I add on."Oh shoot. Let's go over to her house just to tell her but I hope she'll believe us." Jade says."Ok let's go." I reply.

Jade grabs her keys and we go out the house.

~Cats POV~

me and Danny went to this restaurant and it was so fun there! Danny drove me back to my house and I told him to stay with me for a while since my parents went to Kansas City to see if they can get any help for my brother. Their goona be back soon.

So it only leaves me and Danny in my house. Right now we're in my room.

He randomly comes next to me and kisses me. I kiss him back. He starts kissing me harder but I don't like when boys kiss me hard so I pulled away. He punches me in my cheek.

"Why'd you do that to me Danny!" I ask."No reason." He says casually."I felt like to. I also feel like to do this." He pushes me against the wall And knees me in the chest. I fall to the floor while crying.

I hear someone open the door. Thank god someone's there. I think it's my parents. I scream so the they could hear me if it's them or someone who can help me. They slowly walk up the stairs and look at me. I couldn't believe the 2 people I saw!


	5. Chapter 5

Reviews 

ScoobyBgood- Yup. You were right. In this chapter there's lots of violence. :)

Cat Shapiroo- Thanks :D I'm glad I made you laugh! And I'm for sure continuing the story! :)

_**I hear someone open the door. Thank god someone's there. I think it's my parents. I scream so the they could hear me if it's them or someone who can help me. They slowly walk up the stairs and look at me. I couldn't believe the 2 people I saw!**_

Cat's POV~

Oh my god! That's not my parents! That's 2 people in black masks!

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it." Danny says leaving from in front of me, to talk to the boys in the mask.

This is my chance to run,but my only option is the window. I don't know if I should take the risk.

I take the risk and head to the window."Hey bitch! where do you think you're going?!" One guy says and runs to the window and grabs me.

"Hey, does anyone have a rope?" Danny asks."I do!" The next guy says.

"Ok tie her up!" Danny says.

The guy holding me, pushes me to the other guy with the rope. He ties me up onto the leg of my bed and puts me against the wall.

"Don't even fucking think about trying to escape some way." Danny says. He take a knife and

puts it near my neck.

I start crying a bit more."You got that Bitch?" He adds."Yes..Danny..." I say shakily.

"It's not Danny!" He yells making me jump."It's Master!" Danny walks to the guy who grabbed me before if jumped out the window."He's master 2. The other guy is master 3!" Danny says.

"Yes master." I say."good! We are going downstairs to discus what were gonna do to you." Danny says and walks out my bedroom with the guys in masks.

I just know I'm dying today. I bet their going to rape me then kill me.

I sit there for a while. I look towards my bed and see my phone! If I could turn my body and use my feet to grab it, I could try and call 9-1-1.

I try my plan and it worked! The phone dropped near my feet. Damn it! My phone starts to ring. I use my left foot and press the answer button.

-phone-

Tori: Cat?

Thank god it's Tori!

Me: Tori! I need your help! Danny tied me up next to the bed an-

Tori: Cat, slow down! I can't understand a word your saying!

Me: Ok all I want you to do is call the cops!

Tori: Why?

Me: Danny's gonna kill me or rape me or even both!

Tori: What? Oh my god! I'll call my dad!

Me: ok thanks and tell him to hurry!

Tori: I will!

-end of phone call-

I hope Tori's dad could make it in time.

~Tori's POV~

"What's wrong Tori?" Jade asks still focusing on the road."Cat said that Danny's gonna kill her, rape her or even both!" I say panicky.

"Oh shoot! Are we still gonna go to her house or should we turn around?" Jade asks.

"We should go. We just need park where Danny won't see the car." I say."Ok. There's a big bush beside her house, we could park there." Jade says."Sure." I reply.

I call my dad

-phone-

Me: Dad!

Dad: Yes tori.

Me: My friend said her boyfriend is going to rape her,kill her, or even both! I think she said she was tied up against her bed, she was talking so fast, I couldn't understand!

Dad: Ok what's her address

I look over to Jade."What's Cat's address?" I whisper to Jade."155 Johnson street." Jade says.

Me: 155 Johnson Street

Dad: I'll be at her house shortly

Me: Ok dad, bye

Dad: Bye

-end of phone call-

"What did your dad say?" Jade asks."He said he'll be at Cats house shortly." I say."Ok that's good and to add on to good we finally made it to cats house." Jade says.

"Great!" I say happily. Jade parks right behind the bush she was talking about and we get out the car.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note

Guys, I'm very sorry for not updating for so long. There was so many things happening, I never got a chance to make another chapter for this fanfic. P.S. I did update my I Love you Beck Oliver fanfic so u can check that if ur a Bat fan :)

Reviews

ScobbyBgood-

_**"Great!" I say happily. Jade parks right behind the bush she was talking about and we get out the car.**_

~Jade's POV~

When a Tori told me about Danny I couldn't believe what she told me. I also couldn't believe I felt bad for her.

Me and Tori get on to the Valentines property and duck down below a window. I look though the window, really quickly, and see Danny downstairs in the kitchen talking to two men in black masks.

"Tori, I saw Danny talking to two men in black masks!" I whisper to her.

Before Tori could reply, Her Dad and Back up crew came."What are you two girls doing?" Mr. Vega said when he got out of his police car.

"N...nnn..o..thing." Tori sulttered.

Mr Vega looked at me and Tori weirdly."Ok, but you guys should stay back." He insisted.

"Sure." I say. Me and Tori shift over and kinda back away.

Mr. Vega Knocks the door with his right hand while he held a gun in his left."Police! Open this door Please!"

I look though the window since I could still see it, from the position I'm in, and see Danny get up from the chair panickly thinking about how he should escape. I laugh in mind, thinking about what fucked up thing he's gonna do to _try_ and get away from the police.

~Danny's POV~

"Fuck! How are going to get away? And how did that bitch call the police?" I ask. I slowly walk away from the table.

"I have no idea. We need to think about what were gonna do, and fast." Lamar says.

"Police! Open this door right now or else we're braking in!"

Wait a minute...I realize that voice! It sounds like...TORI'S DAD!

Before I could say anything, the door bursted open. I Was right. It was Tori's dad.

Lamar,Jason, and I run and jump out the side window. We start running but I trip. Lamar and Jason continue running. Fucking Assholes.

Tori's dad arrests me."Danny? What are you doing abusing girls?" He asks putting me inside the police car.

I was about to answer but Tori's Dad says,"Don't answer my question now, save it for court."

Tori walks up to Mr. Vega."Dad, you have to get Cat. Remember?"

"Yes Tori." Mr. Vega says and he enters the house. I don't think I'll have to stay in jail for life, but I'll be in there for a while-that's until I escape of course.

~David's POV (Tori's Dad)~

I run up the stairs into the bedroom on the left. I see Tori's friend, I believe named Cat, tied up, sitting against the wall.

"Mr. Vega! You came! Thank you!" Cat said with a huge smile.

"Your welcome. The one you should be really thanking is Tori." I reply uniting the rope from her hands.

I help her get up and we walk outside. Tori and Jade both run to Cat and hugs her."Oh my god! I'm so glad your ok Cat!" Tori said.

I get back to my police car and drive back to my Police station.


End file.
